Wawanakwa się utopiła, więc wracamy do Toronto!
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 1 Chris i Dawn siedzieli w Limuzynie Łajz z jakąś przyciemnioną postacią. Za kierownicą był Chef. Chris: 'Same tego chciałyście! I żebyście nie marudziły jeśli któraś z was zostanie wyeliminowana. '''Dawn: '''Nie znoszę twojej aury. Nigdy się nie zmienia. I się dziwię że z wami mieszkam. '''Przyciemniona postać: '''A tak w ogóle to jakie będą drużyny? '''Chris: '''Dowiecie się po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu....a raczej za rok jeśli Chef się nie pośpieszy! '''Chef: '''Tym rzęchem się nie da szybciej! Po za tym kamera na nas patrzy jakbyś nie wiedział! '''Chris: '''Co?! Chwila! Nie teraz! Gdzie ta kamera? ''Znajduje kamerę i ją wyłącza. ' Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto ''Pod wejście do studia zatrzymuje się autobus z logiem Totalnej Porażki. Wysiadają z nich Gwen, Zoey i Mike. Gwen: 'Nie wierzę, że dałam się namówić na kolejny sezon tego głupiego show. '''Zoey: '''Przynajmniej jesteśmy razem. ''Patrzy się zadurzenie na Mike'a, a on na nią. 'Mike: '''Właśnie! Tylko szkoda że nie będzie Camerona i będzie... ''Z autobusu wychodzi wściekła Heather, która ma włosy znowu rozpuszczone. 'Heather: '''Jak mogłam sobie pozwolić, żeby Chris mnie zabrał z powrotem do tego durnego programu znowu z samymi frajerami! ''Następna wychodzi Leshawna. 'Leshawna: '''Ech, ta sama Heather jak sezony temu. Weź się uspokój, łysa! '''Heather: '''Ta sama Leshawna co się nawet nie zakwalifikowała do Plejady Gwiazd. Jakbyś straciła pamięć, moje włosy są prawdziwe od trzeciego sezonu. ''Patrzyły na siebie wrogo. 'Gwen: '''Miałeś na myśli Heather? '''Mike: '''Między innymi. ''Wychodzi Duncan 'Duncan: '''Mały "urlop" po wyjściu z więzienia nie zaszkodzi. ''(patrzy się na Gwen) ''O, hej Gwen! '''Gwen: '"Hej, Gwen"? Zapomniałeś, że z tobą zerwałam? 'Duncan: '''Gwen, proszę! Fakt, trochę mi odbiło w poprzednim sezonie ale teraz nie mam co wzbudzać zazdrości Courtney. Sama zobacz! ''Pokazuje na Courtney i Scotta trzymającego się za ręce. 'Scott: '''Może będziemy razem w drużynie, mój chłopaku. Ach, moja dziewczyno! '''Courtney: '''Może, dzięki Scott. '''Gwen: '''Cześć Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Spadaj. Sprawdziłam głosowanie na mnie w piątym sezonie. Dobrze wiem że na mnie głosowałaś, a ja głupia ci ufałam i zagłosowałam na samą siebie! '''Gwen: '''Co?! Courtney, wszystko ci wyjaśnię! ''Courtney strzeliła focha i poszła z Scottem z dala od Gwen. Tym czasem z autobusu wyszli Brick i Jo. 'Jo: '''Znowu wy? Tym razem muszę wygrać. '''Brick: '''Nawet jak ostatnio odpadłaś trzecia? '''Jo: '''Idź rób pompki, żołnierzu! '''Brick: '''Twoim żołnierzem już nie jestem. Życzę ci byś nie była ze mną w drużynie. ''Nagle z autobusu wybiega Cody i chowa się za Gwen, Zoey i Mike'm. '''Cody: '''Kryjcie mnie! '''Mike: Ale o co chodzi? Z autobusu wybiega Sierra, której całkowicie odrosły włosy. Sierra: 'Cody! '''Cody: ' No nie... Sierra go ściska. 'Sierra: '''cOh Cody, jak się cieszę że będziesz ze mną w tym sezonie. '''Gwen: '''I się dziwię, dlaczego w Plejadzie Gwiazd pozwoliłam jej do niego wrócić. '''Leshawna: '''Nom, myślałam że zostali kumplami, ale jak tylko wtedy Sierra wróciła do się zrobił niezły chaos. ''Nagle autobus odjeżdża z piskiem opon. '' '''Courtney: '''To już wszyscy? '''Zoey: '''Miała przyjść jeszcze Dawn i jakaś nowa zawodniczka. '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jacyś nowi? Czas zaostrzyć pazury. Bez Alejandra będzie trudno, ale co mi tam, nie tęsknie za nim.....TĘSKNIĘ ZA TOBĄ ALE-SKARBIE! (walnęła się w czoło). Ogarnij się Heather. ''(ktoś jej daje szklankę wody, którą wypija) Dzięki. 'Duncan: '''A kto to Dawn? '''Scott: '''Taka dziwaczka niby czytająca ludzkie aury. Mała konkurencja, łatwo ją wywaliłem. ''Przyjeżdza Limuzyna Łajz z której wysiadają Chris, Chef i Dawn. 'Chris: '''Witajcie na Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu obozowicze! '''Courtney: '''Jacy znowu obozowicze? '''Heather: '''Właśnie. Już nie ma obozu. Chef czegoś używając do budowy wieży zamienił Wawanakwę w Atlantydę. '''Chef: ' Uważaj co mówisz, młoda... 'Chris: '''Nieważne. Mieliśmy zrobić znowu sezon z nowymi zawodnikami, ale wolę jeszcze was trochę pomęczyć :D. ''Ktoś puka ze środka limuzyny. 'Zoey: '''Dawn? Dlaczego przyjechałaś z Chrisem? '''Dawn: '''Niezbyt mi się to podoba, a i tak wolę o tym nie mówić. '''Chris: '''Cisza! Jak już wam niedawno wspomniałem, wracamy na opuszczony plan filmowy żeby znowu się pobawić gatunkami filmowymi. ''Znowu ktoś w limuzynie wystukuje jakiś metalowy utwór. 'Chris: '....I jak wspomniałem, będzie nowa uczestniczka. Metalówa, która tak łatwo nie zaufa naszym antagonistom, moja bra... Nagle z limuzyny wychodzi wkurzona Helen. Cody ma w oczach gwiazdki. '''Sierra: '''Co ty robisz, skarbie? '''Cody: ''(odchodzi z krainy marzeń) Co proszę? '''Helen: '''Wujek, nie mógłbyś skrócić swoją gadkę? '''Chris: '''A ty mogłabyś nie wchodzić mi w zdanie? Psujesz mój wizerunek. '''Dawn: '''I znowu się zaczyna.... '''Chris: '''No dobra,koniec gadania. Oświadczam wam, że w tym sezonie co mniej więcej drugi odcinek, już w tym odcinku nie będzie eliminacji. ''Zaciesz wszystkich Chris: 'Jedzenie jak zwykle będzie podawać Chef. ''Jęki 'Chef: '''Jęczcie tak dalej, a będę gotować jeszcze gorzej. '''Chris: '''No dobra. Tym razem trochę podrasujemy eliminacje. '''Scott: '''Znów będziemy wskakiwać do wielkiego kibla? '''Chris: '''Nie, zostaniecie wystrzelenie przez Wielkiego Buta Przegranych. '''Leshawna: '''Aleś ty oryginalny. '''Chris: '''A co? Chcesz dostać na pożegnanie spleśniałego Chrisa? '''Brick: '''Coś na wzór toksycznej pianki z czwartego sezonu, sir? '''Chris: ' Dokładnie, Brick. 'Heather: '''Kiedy mnie przedzielisz do jakieś durnej drużyny? ''Stażysta bierze od Chefa kluczyki do Limuzyny Łajz i wyjeżdża. 'Chris: '''Dowiesz się po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Nie mamy środku transportu więc musimy iść pieszo. Ruchy! ''Chef otworzył bramę do studia i poszli na pierwsze wyzwanie sezonu. W drodze Kiedy sobie szli do miejsca wyzwania, Heather piła wodę którą zabrała z jej wizyty w Pokoju Zwierzeń. '' '''Leshawna: '''Nie wiedziałam, że tak tęsknisz za Alejandro. ''Heather opluła ją wodą. 'Heather: '''Chcę tylko dostać przychylność widzów. Czytałam w gazetach że podstawą do tego felarnego show jest humor, a myśląc jak Chris, im więcej popularności tym większy zysk. '''Courtney: '''Ha! I mówi to jedna z największych antagonistek programu! '''Heather: '''Przymknij się, Courtney! ''Chciała w nią rzucić szklanką, ale uratował ją Scott. 'Courtney: '''Dzięki. '''Scott: '''Nie ma za co ziom. Znaczy kolo! Ech, nieważne. '''Courtney: '''OK, dzięki znowu. ''Oddalili się od Heather. Tymczasem Sierra nie spuszczała Cody'ego na centymetr. 'Sierra:'Co ty wtedy wyrabiałeś? 'Cody: '''Co? '''Sierra: '''Przyznaj się! Miziałeś się to bratanicy Chrisa! ''Wskazała na Helen idącą z tyłu niedaleko rozmawiających Zoey, Gwen i Mike'a. 'Cody: '''Sierra, proszę cię jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nadal jestem ci wdzięczny za to co zrobiłaś dla mnie w ostatnich odcinkach trzeciego sezonu. Proszę, nie bądź zazdrosna. '''Sierra: '''Nie jestem zazdrosna! ''Przyśpieszyła tempo trzymając Cody'ego za rękę. Tymczasem Mike, Gwen i Zoey rozmoaiali o osobowościach pierwszego. '''Gwen: '''Czyli dobrze rozumiem: wszystkie twoje osobowości łącznie z Malem zniknęły, ale zyskałeś niektóre zdolności czwórki pierwszych. '''Mike: '''Dokładnie. To był jedyny sposób, by pokonać Mala. '''Zoey: '''To świetnie że jesteś już sobą! Chociaż... trochę mi szkoda. '''Mike: '''Czego? '''Zoey: '''Nie czego, kogo. Mal był okrutny i zasłużył na tę karę, ale Chester, Vito, Manitoba, Svetlana...oni byli w porządku. Może zyskałeś ich zdolności, ale czy jest pewne, że ta czwórka również odeszła? '''Mike: '''Sam nie wiem. Miewam normalne sny, nigdy się oni w nich nie pojawili. Chyba tylko to, co mi dali po nich zostało. Ale inaczej plan by nie wypalił. '''Helen: ''(pojawia się nagle koło Mike'a) To chyba słaby był ten plan. '''Zoey: '''Ach! Helen, skąd się tu wzięłaś. '''Helen: '''Byłam na waszych tyłach. Poznałam was oglądając Totalną Porażkę, ale zawsze się upewniam więc cichaczem podsłuchałam rozmowę. '''Gwen: '''Podobno nie ufasz zbytnio ludziom. '''Helen: '''Słuchałaś co mówiłam? Tak samo jak ty nie rozumiem dlaczego w zeszłym sezonie byłaś w "złej" drużynie. Wole mieć znajomość z szczerymi ludźmi, niż z chamami ''(pokazała na Heather i Courtney patrzące na siebie wrogo). '' '''Zoey: '''No dobra. O czym my mówiliśmy? '''Gwen: '''O osobowościach Mike'a. '''Helen: '''No właśnie. Mike, naprawdę plan żeby zniszczyć wszystkie osobowości był jedynym "dobrym"? '''Mike:' Nie miałem wyboru. Na zmianę zdania było za późno. Helen: 'Mówiąc szczerze, a zawsze jestem szczera, kiedy jest się nawet w niezłym bagnie, plan A jest okropny, a na plan B nie ma czasu do namysłu, albo próbowałabym znaleźć plan B, albo w ogóle zrezygnować z A i liczyć na Boga. Na twoim miejscu już chyba zrezygnowałabym. Powodzenia w szukaniu kogoś, kto może już nie istnieć. ''Poszła sobie od nich. Mike na chwilę przystanął. 'Mike: '''Ma trochę racji. ''(podbiegł do reszty) Wyzwanie Wszyscy znaleźli się w podrasowanym torze przeszkód, bardziej przypominający ten z 4 i 10 odcinka TDAS niż z 10 odcinka PTP '' '''Chris: '''Na początek akurat nie mam pomysłów, więc zaczniemy od powtórki z filmu katastroficznego. Zadanie jest bardzo proste. Musicie przejść przez ten tor przeszkód, kiedy Chef będzie kierował w was różne śmieci. Pierwsze siedem osób, które dobiegną do mety będą pierwszą drużyną i dostaną nagrodę. Ci którzy dostali 8 miejsce i poniżej o będzie druga drużyna i dostaną figę z makiem. 3,2 start! ''I ruszyli. Pierwsi byli Jo i Brick przy oponach. 'Jo: '''Słuchaj, susiumajttku. Z tego co powiedziałeś ty nie lubisz mnie. A więc przy okazji: ja nie lubię ciebie. Ale jeśli będziemy w jednej drużynie, musimy walczyć wspólnie. Zrozumiano? '''Brick: '''Kiedy będą drużyny, to się dopiero okaże z kim mam robić soju...(oberwał deską która nagle wpadła z koła) Au! '''Jo: '''Głupek ''(koło niej właśnie wystrzelił ogień) ''Ach! ''Chef tymczasem stał gdzieś w środku toru z workiem śmieci. 'Chef: '''Co my tu mamy.... ''Wyjął ogromne zgniłe jajka '' '''Chef: '''Nieźle ''Przez tor przebiegali Gwen i Duncan. 'Duncan: '''Gwen posłuchaj mnie. ''Gwen właśnie się uratowała przed upieczeniem przez ogień. '''Gwen: Skoro tak chcesz, to najpierw skończmy te wariactwo. Przez opony przechodzili Scott i Courtney. Chef rzucał jajkami w ich kierunku. Scott: 'Courtney, uważaj! '''Courtney: '''Co? ''(dostała jajkiem) ''Fuj! '''Scott: '''Właśnie to... ''Nagle Scott oberwał rękawicą bokserską a potem został wykopany przez stalowy but do "karminowej agonii. Courtney do niego podbiegła. '''Courtney: Scott! Jesteś cały? Pomaga mu wstać. Scott: ''(jęczy) Chyba tak. Chodźmy to przejść. ''Skoczył, ale trochę za słabo i nieźle dostał. Courtney wobec tego sama spróbowała i przeniosła się bezpiecznie. Courtney: ''(woła do Scotta w dole) Sorki. Dogonisz mnie. ''Scott wyprostował do niej kciuk i znów oberwał. Nadbiegli Jo, Brick, Duncan i Gwen którzy tak jak Courtney ledwo nie odnieśli obrażeń. '' '''Duncan: '''Haha, ale wtopiłeś Scott! ''Gwen patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Scott właśnie się wydostał. Scott: 'Zamknij się! Jeśli będziemy razem w drużynie i to tej przegranej, to się ciesz że dziś nie będzie eliminacji! ''Pobiegli dalej. Tym czasem przy oponach byli Zoey, Mike i Helen. Mike przechodził przez przeszkody i unikał ciosów Chefa z zwinnością. Helen okazała się niewiele gorsza, tylko Zoey została trochę w tyle. 'Helen: '''Rosjanie to nie jedyni Słowianie znający się na sporcie, Mike. '''Mike: '''Nie jestem rosjaninem. '''Helen: '''Ale używasz zdolności kogoś, kto nim jest. A raczej - nią. ''Cała trójka przeszła bez obrażeń przez opony. Pod koniec Helen zrobiła piruet. Tymczasem przez przeszkodę przechodzili jeszcze Sierra i Cody, a za nimi Heather, Dawn i Leshawna. '''Cody: ''(patrzy się na Helen) Ale laska...(dostał klamką od drzwi) Au! Ej! '''Sierra: '''Pomogę ci, Cody! ''Wzięła go na barana i przeszli przez koła. Przy pierwszej części toru zostały niedawno wspomniane trzy dziewczyny. Leshawna: ''(o mało nie dostaje rękawicą do boksu) Leshawna nie tak chce umrzeć! '''Heather: '''Przestać marudzić, Leshawna! '''Leshawna: '''To ty się zamknij, Heather! '''Dawn: '''Dziewczyny, proszę! Wasze aury są źle do siebie nastawione, ale kłócąc się nie zdobędziecie nagrody. '''Heather: '''Zamknij się, dziwaczko! ''Zostało im niewiele. Tymczasem Helen, Zoey i Mike dobiegli już do karmizowej agonii. Helen: 'Wujek jest naprawdę oryginalny. '''Zoey: '''Pójdę pierwsza. '''Mike: '''Tylko uważaj na siebie. '''Zoey: '''Spoko, dam radę ''(puściła mu oczko). Zoey zaczynało iść sprawnie, gdy nagle za mocno podskoczyła i poleciała na koniec tej części toru. '''Mike: ''(krzyczy do niej z początku)'' Zoey! Wszystko okej? Zoey: ''wstaje i woła do niego z końca) W porządku, nic mi nie jest! Teraz wasza kolej, potem mnie dogonicie. '''Helen: '''No to wio. ''Zwinnie przeskakiwali, a tymczasem Chefowi już skończyły się śmieci. Chef: 'Kurka wodna! Nie mam amunicji! ''Rozejrzał się, szukając czym na w nich rzucać. Tymczasem Mike i Helen kończyli, a Helen wtym czasie przeglądała się uważnie na akrobacje Mike'a. W końcu przeszli. 'Helen: '''Coś mi się wydaję, że twoje osobowości jednak tak nie zniknęły. '''Mike: '''Co proszę? ''Chef znalazł kupę kamieni. 'Chef: '''Trochę ich zaboli, ale przecież o to chodzi! ''Wziął wielki głaz i rzucił go nie patrząc gdzie. Tymczasem Helen i Mike rozmawiali. Zoey akurat już była za daleko, by ich słyszeć 'Helen: '''Pamiętasz, jak Mal korzystał z reszty osobowości w piątym sezonie żeby pomóc sobie w zadaniach i nie zostać nakrytym? Może jak teraz dali ci swoje zdolności to może to działać tak samo i tak naprawdę nie zginęli! '''Mike: '''To chyba dobra wiadomość. Tylko co? Mam dostać w głowę kamie...(oberwał w głowę skałą rzuconą przez Chefa i zemdlał).'' 'Helen: '''O Boże! Mike, w porządku? Mike? Mike! ''Próbowała go obudzić ale bez skutku. Wtedy właśnie Mike leżał nieprzytomny w dziwnym miejscu. Próbował otworzyć oczy, ale wychodziło mu to powoli. Zaczął słyszeć znajome głosy. '???#1: '''MIke? ''Nadal nic. '???#2: '''Mike! ''Mike jęknął. '???#3: '''Joł, MIike! ''Mike zaczął widzieć coraz wyraźniej. '???#4: '''Mike, obudź się! ''Mike się ocknął. Okazało się że jest w swojej głowie, a koło niego stali nie kto inni, jak Manitoba, Vito, Chester i Svetlana którzy się do niego uśmiechali 'Mike: '''Co? Wy? Jak? '''Chester: ' W życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś się tak długo budził. 'Mike: '''Chester! Svetlana! Vito! Manitoba! Wy żyjecie! ''Wszystkich uściskał 'Mike: '''Nie wieżę! Myślałem że po zniszczeniu wieży zniknęliście na zawsze. Co się stało? Co z Mal'em? '''Manitoba: '''To długa historia. Ale po kolei... ''Nagle z zewnątrz słychać było rzucanie kamieniami i wnerwione głosy zawodników. 'Chester: '''A ty znowu w tym programie? Tam na górze chyba mnie wiele ominęło. '''Vito: '''Może pogadamy później, jeśli nie chcemy znowu oberwać. '''Mike: '''Jasne. Svetlana, będziesz mi teraz potrzebna. '''Svetlana: '''Z przyjemnością, Mike. ''Mike wrócił do naszego świata. 'Helen: '''Mike? Wszystko w porządku? '''Mike: '''Więcej niż w porządku, oni wrócili! Wszyscy! ''Ledwo uniknął ciosu kamieniem. 'Chef: '''Dosyć! Idę po swoją bazukę! ''Poszedł gdzie miał zamiar. 'Mike: '''Czas trochę poszaleć Z''mienił się w Svetlanę 'Svetlana: '''Svetlana wraca na igrzyska! ''Pobiegła dalej, a za nią próbowała dotrzymać jej kroku Helen. Tymczasem Cody, Sierra, Leshawna, Heather i Dawn dalej byli w drugiej części toru. 'Cody: '''Jak niby mam to przejść? ''(oberwał strzałem z gorącym spaghetti z bazuki Chefa i padł jak kłoda). 'Chef: '''I to się nazywa amunicja! '''Sierra: '''Cody, nie! ''Szybko go zabrała, wzięła znów na barana i przeszła do końca. Tymczasem Heather, Leshawna i Dawn były w połowie. '''Heather: '''Nie ma mowy, żebym przegrała! '''Leshawna: ''(maszyna ciągle sprawiała, że skacze) Po...! Mo..! Im...!Tru...!Pie! '''Heather: '''A o ile dobrze pamiętam, to się tutaj niby pogodziłyśmy! '''Leshawna: '(przestało nią miotać) ''To chyba była jakaś pauza! Jeśli tylko nie zaberzesz z tąd swojego małego tyłka to cię... '''Dawn: '''Proszę, dziewczyny! Jesteśmy ostatnie! Jeśli nie nastanie pokój to...(wszystkie trzy oberwały z bazuki Chefa i padły nie mogąc się podnieść). '' Po chwili przyjeżdża Chris w dżipie kierowanym przez stażystę. Chris: '''Dawn, Leshawna i Heather odpadają! Kto dołączy do nich w drużynie przegranych? A jakie osoby dotrą do mety pierwsze tworząc drużynę która pierwsza wygra? Do wiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! '''Heather: ''(jęczy) Nienawidzę cię Leshawna. '''Leshawna: '(też jęczy) ''Nienawidzę cię, Heather. '''Dawn: '(również jęczy) ''Pokój....(zemdlała).'' Po przerwie kamera pokazuje jak Gwen, Duncan, Jo, Brick, Zoey, Scott i Courtney patrzą na ostatnią część toru: basen pełen krwiożerczych piranii nad którym była drabina. Gwen poszła pierwsza, a Duncan był koło niej. Zatrzymała się w połowie. Gwen: 'Nie znoszę Chrisa. '''Duncan: '''Ja też. Przez niego wpadłem do więzienia. '''Gwen: '''Należało ci się. Rozwaliłeś jego dom, przez co miała co robić w odcinku w którym akurat odpadłam! '''Duncan: '''Zrobiłem to dla ciebie! Nadal żałuję tego co robiłem w piątym odcinku, ale nadal cię kocham! '''Gwen: '''Akurat. ''(nagle zaczęły ją gryźć piranie i ledwo się trzyma) ''Aaa! Pomocy! ''Już prawie spada, kiedy łapie ją Duncan. '''Gwen: Uf, dzięki. Duncan: 'Nie ma za co. A teraz idziemy. ''Tymczasem Brick i Jo nadal się kłócili, a Scott i Courtney byli głównym celem Chefa. '''Jo: (była trochę dalej od Bricka) Weź mnie przepuść. Kiedy wygramy, to mi podziękujesz. Brick: 'A kiedy przegramy, to co? Hę? ''Ich oraz Duncana i Gwen dopadły piranie i spadli do wody. Scott i Courtney oberwali spaghetti i spotkał ich ten sam los co resztę, lecz szybko się wyłonili. 'Courtney i Scott: '''Nie znam słowa przegrana! ''Biegli dalej do mety. Tymczasem przy trzeciej części była Zoey, która dostała pietra i stanęła w środku 'Zoey: '''Tylko spokojnie Zoey, dasz sobie radę. ''(nagle o mało nie zostaje dziabnięta przez piranię) ''Albo i nie. Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Mike! ''Do basenu dobiegły już Helen i Svetlana.Ta druga zabrała Zoey i zwinnie przeszła przez ostatnią przeszkodę unikając wystrzałów Chefa i pokazała mu język. 'Chef: '''Jak ja nie znoszę wysportowanych! Psują mi zabawę. '''Zoey: '''Svetlana? To naprawdę ty? '''Svetlana: '''We własnej osobie. Biegnij ze Svetlaną do mety! ''Pobiegły dalej, a na ostatniej części pozostali tylko Cody, Sierra i Helen. 'Helen: '''Wujek ma u mnie przekichane. ''(obgryzły ją piranie i zaczęła spadać) ''O nie! ''Cody ją złapał i pomógł przejść. Skończyli razem z Sierrą. Tymczasem Gwen, Duncan, Jo i Brick próbowali wyjść, ale znów wpadli. 'Helen: '''Nieźle, dzięki. ''(przez chwilę nie wierzyła że to powiedziała). '''Cody: '''Nie ma za co :). '''Sierra: ''(patrzy na nich zdenerwowana, a potem widzi jak osoby w basenie już się uwolniły) Biegniemy! Trzeba to wygrać i być razem w drużynie, Cody. ''Wszyscy już biegli do mety. Gwen, Duncan, Brick i Jo ledwo próbowali i zostali w tyle. Na mecie byli już tuż tuż Courtney i Scott, ale Svetlana, Helen, Zoey, Cody i Sierra ich wyprzedzili i przeszli pierwsi a tamci przeszli po nich. Przy mecie byli już Chris i Chef w jipie a za nimi siedziały Dawn, Leshawna i Heather. Chris: Zoey, Scott, Mike, Cody, Courtney, Helen i Sierra wygrywają zadanie! Cody: 'Ekstra! Przybij piątkę! ''Przybija ze Svetlaną piątkę, a ta nagle zmienia się z powrotem w Mike'a. 'Zoey: '''Mike! ''(przytula się do niego) ''Wszystko okej? Co się stało? '''Mike: '''Długa historia. Nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! ''Całują się tak samo jak Courtney i Scott, a Sierra przytula sie do Cody'ego prawie łamiąc mu kark. Patrzy na nich Helen z małym uśmiechem. 'Helen: '''Nie tak źle. ''Do mety podbiega reszta. 'Chris: '''A Gwen, Duncan, Jo, Brick, Dawn, Leshawna i Heather przegrywają! Macie szczęście że dziś nie ma eliminacji. Idziemy do przyczep. '''Brick: '''No i co, Jo? Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. I w dodatku przegraliśmy. '''Jo: '''Grr, świetnie. Przyczepy ''Wszyscy doszli do przyczep. Przypominały trochę domki z Wawanakwy - były szersze, dłuższe i miały po dwie drzwi. 'Chris: '''No dobra. Lewe strony przyczep są dla dziewczyn, prawe dla chłopców. W prawej przyczepie zamieszka przegrana drużyna o nazwie... ''Chef robi werble...... '''Chris:.......Dziwne Scenariusze! Świerszcz. Gwen: 'Ostatnio jesteś naprawdę oryginalny. '''Chris: '''Daj spokój. A w przyczepie po mojej lewicy, zamieszka zwycięska drużyna o nazwie...... ''Chef znowu gra na werblach.... 'Chris: '.....Stare Kamery! '''Scott: '''I na co komu takie nazwy? '''Helen: '''Ciesz się, że nie Śmierdzące Kible i Wredni Wariaci.... '''Chris: ''(szepcze do Chefa) Zanotuj. ''(zaśmiali się) ''No dobra, koniec żartów, do przyczep! '''Courtney: '''A gdzie nagroda? '''Chris: '''Aha, no racja. ''Chef rzuca Kamerom po opakowaniu pizzy. Courtney: 'Serio? Tylko tyle? ''Reszta drużyny opycha się swoimi pizzami. 'Kamery poza Courtney: '''Nie mam zastrzeżeń. '''Courtney: '''Meh... Przyczepa Kamer ''Dziewczyny weszły do swojej połowy i się wypakowały. Nagle zauważa drzwi w ścianie. 'Zoey: '''A to co? ''Otwiera i widzi Mike'a oraz połowę przyczepy należącą do chłopców. Obydwoje krzyczą i Mike zmienia się w Chestera. 'Chester: '''Jak już mówiłem, ten program jest do bani! ''Zoey zachichotała. Helen tymczasem wchodzi do części chłopców przez drzwi i patrzy w nie. 'Helen: '''A to coś nowego..... ''Scott idzie do Courtney. 'Scott: '''Przynajmniej będziemy bliżej siebie, co nie? '''Courtney: '''Mhm...znaczy, tak racja. ''Wraca do swojej połowy a Scott zdziwiony do swojej. Przyczepa Scenariuszy Tam również były drzwi. Gdy Jo je otworzyła, miała nad sobą Bricka. 'Brick: '''A to ciekawe.... '''Jo: '''Zamknij się! ''Zamyka z trzaskiem drzwi, a później przechodzi przez nie Duncan który podchodzi do Gwen. 'Duncan: '''Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. ''Gwen udaje że nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Duncan pada przy niej na kolana. 'Duncan: '''Gwen, proszę cię! Kocham cie nad życie! W naszej drużynie nie ma Courtney! Przepraszam za moje zachowanie! Obiecuję, że wraca stary ja, którego kochasz! ''Gwen na niego patrzy z tęsknotą. 'Gwen: '''Duncan, ja...(Duncan ją całuje) No dobra, zgadzam się. Na dworze ''Wszyscy już zasnęli. Na świeżym powietrzu byli Chef z perkusją i Chris z gongiem. '''Chris: ''(szepcze) Teraz. ''Zaczynają grać najgłośniej jak się da budząc wszystkich. Chris: 'Pobudka! Dzisiaj filmy o muzyce! ''Wszyscy zaczynają jęczeć i pytać, która godzina. 'Chris: 'Żartowałem (troll). Idźcie dalej spać. '''Wszyscy w przyczepach: '''Nienawidzę cię, Chris! '''Chris: '''Ja też was kocham! Czy następne zadanie będzie naprawdę o muzyce? Jak będą się rozwijać nowe wątki? A co ze starymi? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Czadowy! Czekam na następny! Nawet, nawet. Może poczytam następne Nuda, więcej nie czytam Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu